Once upon a time, a long time ago, the vast majority of little girls played with homemade dolls. This was so because our society was not affluent, nor were the manufacturing techniques of doll fabrication substantially advanced to provide the authentic, lifelike dolls presently available on the market.
However, times have changed, and the playing with dolls is no longer limited to little girls nor to the less affluent members of our society. Many grownups nowadays take great pleasure in fabricating all sorts of very cleverly constructed dolls, while children usually are forced to play with the less desirable, authentic, lifelike dolls which are usually purchased at the department store.
It is therefore desirable to provide children and grownups with a unique rag doll which is simple to fabricate, low in cost, and which furthermore offers the additional advantage of providing continuous entertainment in a manner not found in the rag dolls of the prior art.
It is furthermore desirable to provide a unique doll which is made of modern plastic or rubber-like material, and which has many of the aforesaid attributes.